religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Jihad
thumb|300px|Omstreden [[vlag van de Jihad]] Jihad (Arabisch: جهاد, djihād) is een begrip uit de islam. Het komt van de Arabische woordstam jhd, dat 'streven' betekent. Jihad betekent letterlijk 'inspanning gericht op het realiseren van een bepaald doel'. Er wordt een onderscheid gemaakt in een innerlijke en een uiterlijke jihad. Er worden zowel in islamitische als niet-islamitische kringen verhitte discussies gevoerd over de precieze betekenis van het begrip. Koran De Koran zegt het volgende over de Jihad: 'Strijdt tegen hen die niet in God geloven en niet in de laatste dag en die niet verbieden wat God en Zijn gezant verboden hebben en die niet de godsdienst van de waarheid aanvaarden uit het midden van hen aan wie het boek gegeven is, totdat zij naar vermogen onderdanig de schatting betalen'. Koran 2:193Religieuze Levensbeschouwing Islam, Pagina 77, Uitgeverij DAMON 2003, ISBN 90 5573387 3 Innerlijke en uiterlijke jihad Een veel gebruikte onderverdeling van het begrip jihad is het onderscheid tussen: *innerlijke jihad of grote jihad *uiterlijke jihad of kleine jihad Innerlijke jihad De innerlijke jihad, dat na herinterpretatie van Mohammed leven ook wel grote jihad genoemd, is de strijd tegen verleidingen en de strijd tegen het ego (nafs). Dit komt onder andere naar voren in onthouding tijdens de maand ramadan en in het sjiisme in de vorm van rituele zelfkastijding tijdens Asjoera. Ook de vijf dagelijkse gebeden (salat) op tijd verrichten, ook – of zelfs juist – als je het druk hebt, wordt als jihad aangemerkt. De innerlijke jihad is een plicht voor iedere moslim. | thumb|300px|Jihadstrijders tijdens de [[Arabisch-Israëlische Oorlog van 1948|Arabisch-Israëlische Oorlog]] |- | thumb|300px|Jihadstrijders die vochten tegen de [[Sovjet-Unie]] |} Uiterlijke jihad De uiterlijke of kleine jihad is met name in oorspronkelijke betekenis, de gewapende strijd tegen degenen die de islam of de eenheid van de islamitische heerschappij bedreigen, waaronder begrepen uitbreiding van deze heerschappij door de strijd tegen ongelovigen. De uiterlijke jihad wordt beschouwd als een collectieve verplichting onder verantwoordelijkheid van een islamitisch heerser (kalief). Dat wil zeggen dat er, wanneer een moslimstaat wordt bedreigd of aangevallen, voldoende mankracht wordt gemobiliseerd om het land te verdedigen. Groeperingen buiten de islam gebruiken wel de term heilige oorlog, een begrip dat in het vocabulaire van de klassieke sharia niet voorkomt en zeer waarschijnlijk is overgenomen uit de geschiedenis van het christendom; iets op aarde kan door moslims niet als heilig gezien worden, omdat het een unieke eigenschap van God is. Het uiteindelijk doel van de uiterlijke jihad wordt door deze groeperingen wel als de verwezenlijking van een moslimsamenleving door het invoeren van de sharia gedefinieerd. Deze Gewapende Jihad richt zich op drie groepen mensen''Jihad'' Erdmute Klein en Robert D. Kaplan, Uitg. Byblos Amsterdam (2005), ISBN 90-5847-330-9, pag. 56-57: 1. Tegen de afgodendienaren en ongelovigen, die weigeren zich aan het moslimgezag te onderwerpen, hetzij door de islam te aanvaarden hetzij als dhimmi de jaarlijkse jizya (belasting) te betalen. 2. Tegen diegenen die (als dhimmi's) onder moslimgezag staan maar weigeren de jizya te betalen of opstandig zijn. 3. Tegen diegenen die tegen de geestelijke leiding (de imam) van het land opstaan, ook als het moslims zijn (b.v. afvalligen), en tegen diegenen die een oorlog beginnen tegen moslims. Door begripsvernauwing en historische gebeurtenissen zoals kruistochten, Beleg van Wenen (1683), de aanslagen op 11 september 2001 door moslimterroristen heeft in het Westen vooral de uiterlijke jihad bekendheid gekregen. Ook de berichtgeving rond en door militante moslimorganisaties als Hamas en Islamitische Jihad, extremistische moslimorganisaties zoals Hizb ut-Tahrir en de Deense Cartoon rellen dragen aan deze negatieve beeldvorming bij. Toch wordt door Westerse theologen gewaarschuwd voor de mogelijke gevolgen van jihad. De Nederlandse arabist Hans Jansen schrijft in zijn boek God heeft gezegd. Terreur, tolerantie en de onvoltooide modernisering van de islam; "zolang als de plicht om op jihad te gaan (...) nog door groepen moslims wordt geïnterpreteerd als een goddelijke opdracht om oorlog te voeren tegen de niet-moslims in het Westen, hebben niet-moslims maar twee alternatieven: zich verdedigen of zelf moslim worden." Hans Jansen, God heeft gezegd. Terreur, tolerantie en de onvoltooide modernisering van de islam, 2003. Bepalingen voor de Gewapende Jihad * Voordat zij ongelovigen aanvallen dienen de moslims de niet-moslims op te roepen tot aanvaarding van de Islam. Als zij de Islam aanvaarden door bekering of onderwerping is de oorlog verder niet nodig. * Als een moslim echter ongelovigen aanvalt zonder oproep tot aanvaarding van de Islam is hij in overtreding maar er staat geen sanctie of vergoedingsregeling op omdat de aangevallene niet onder bescherming valt. * Als ongelovigen zich verzetten zijn alle middelen geoorloofd om hen te onderwerpen. Het is de plicht van de moslims om hen met alle beschikbare middelen, listen en wapens aan te vallen (Ibn'Aabiden). * Het is niet toegestaan om gevangenen te verminken door b.v. oren en neus af te snijden. * Het is verboden vrouwen en kinderen te doden, evenals blinden, zwaar zieken en monniken in hun cellen en geestelijken die niet aan de strijd deelnamen. * De ongelovige die om genade smeekt dient te worden gespaard tot de heerser nader over hun lot beslist. * Indien er een verbintenis bij overgave is aangegaan dat levens gespaard worden dient dit na overgave te worden nagekomen. * Als de leidende Imam het in het belang van de Islam acht om vrede te sluiten is hem een vredesovereenkomst toegestaan. * Indien hij merkt of denkt dat het voordeliger is om die overeenkomst te verbreken, dan mag hij opnieuw de strijd aangaan. Bepalingen m.b.t. de oorlogsbuit Na het eerste belangrijke succes van Mohammed werd er getwist over de verdeling van de buit waardoor het nodig was enige regelingen in te voeren. Er kwam een opdracht van Allah die de leidende Imam machtigt tot verdeling naar eigen inzicht na reservering van een vijfde deel''Jihad'' Erdmute Klein en Robert D. Kaplan, Uitg. Byblos Amsterdam (2005), ISBN 90-5847-330-9, pag. 60-61: * Een vijfde deel van de buit is voor de leidende Imam die dit in drie gelijke delen verdeelt t.b.v. steun voor de wezen, het voeden van de armen en het ontvangen van reizigers waaronder alle armere leden van de stam van de Profeet (de Beni Haashim). * De leidende Imam heeft ook recht op een deel van de buit voor zichzelf en recht van eerste keuze. * Gevangenen maken deel uit van de buit. Tenzij er bepalingen in een vredesverdrag zijn mogen volwassen krijgsgevangen gedood worden, in slavernij gevoerd, losgeld of hoofdelijke belasting opgelegd of vrijgelaten worden (maar dat laatste in principe niet voor niets). * Vrouwen, kinderen en andere gevangenen die niet meegenomen kunnen worden moeten achtergelaten worden op een verlaten plaats waar geen voedsel en water is: deze dienen van honger en dorst om te komen maar het is onwettig ze te doden. * Indien bij verdrag niet-moslims veiligheid in moslimgebied is toegezegd en/of moslims in niet-moslimgebied dient dit strikt te worden nagekomen (bv. ter beperking plunderingacties). Maar indien na verovering van gebied niet-moslims langer dan een jaar in dit gebied verblijven dienen deze alsnog moslim te worden of ze worden dhimmi's. Jihad in de moderne tijd Tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog riep het Ottomaanse Rijk op aandringen van haar Duitse bondgenoot op tot jihad in de hoop zo steun te vergaren tegen de Britten en Fransen. De Arabieren schaarden zich echter aan de kant van de geallieerden en keerden zich tegen de Ottomaanse kalief. De Iraanse ayatollah Khomeini en president Ahmadinejad riepen meerdere malen op tot jihad tegen Israël"Jihad gegen Israel muss weitergehen"Supporters of Israel will face wrath of Islamic ummah. Jihad in de Koran en de Ahadith Jihad komt in de Koran enkele malen voor als werkwoord 'Mekkard' of in samenstellingen (onder andere Soera De Bedevaart 78 Wa '''jāhidoe' fī Allāhi'' – "En span je in op (streef naar) de weg van God"). Dit kan, maar hoeft niet per se, gewapende strijd te betekenen. Jihad is, net als het Nederlandse woord "strijd", een algemeen begrip. Wanneer de Koran expliciet oproept tot gewapende strijd tegen een vijand, dan wordt het woord qitāl gebruikt. Het vaak als bewijs voor het gewelddadige karakter van de islam geciteerde aya 5 uit soera Het Berouw: doodt dan de afgodendienaren waar gij hen ook vindt. Het verwijst naar schermutselingen tussen de naar Medina uitgeweken moslims en inwoners van Mekka (Qoeraisj) en hun bondgenoten. Maulana Muhammad Ali zegt dat deze aya uitsluitend betrekking heeft op de Mekkaanse polytheïsten en hun bondgenoten met wie Mohammed verdragen had afgesloten. Doordat het geslacht Bakr (dat met Qoeraisj gelieerd was) een wraakactie uitvoerde op leden van de stam Choezaa'a (die met Mohammed gelieerd was), met wapensteun en deelname van enkele Qoeraisjieten, werd het verdrag van Hoedaibia door Mekka geschonden. Mohammed achtte zich op dat moment niet meer aan het verdrag verbonden en trok op tegen Mekka. Afzonderlijke verdragen met andere stammen dienden echter steeds gerespecteerd te worden.Maulana Muahammad Ali, De heilige koran (met commentaar van de auteur), vert. J. Rietberg, Dublin (Ohio): Ahmadiyya Lahore Inc., 2004, noten 9:4a, 5a en 5b pp. 425-426 Ibn Ishaak, Het leven van Mohammed, de vroegste Arabische verhalen. Ingeleid, uit het Arabisch vertaald en toegelicht door Wim Raven, Amsterdam: Bulaaq, 2000, pp. 205-206De door orthodoxe en salafistische moslims veel gebruikte tafsir (exegese) van Ibn Kathir laat in het midden wie er met "hen" en "polytheïsten" wordt bedoeld, maar plaatst het vers wel expliciet in de context van de strijd tegen (Mekkaanse) polytheïsten die verdragen hadden geschonden.Tafsir Ibn Kathir (Abridged), Riyadh: Maktaba Dar-us-Salam, 2nd ed., 2003, vol. 4, pp. 375-377 De Hadithcollectie Sahih Boechari kent een hoofdstuk Vechten voor de zaak van God (jihad)Sahih Bukhari, Book 52. Daaruit mag geconcludeerd worden dat met jihad gewapende strijd (althans voor mannen) wordt bedoeld gericht op expansie van het islamitische gebied. Dit wordt door de vroege geschiedenis van de islam bevestigd. Aansporingen tot Jihad in de Hadieth In de Tradities, Hadieths, waarin de handelingen en uitspraken van de Profeet staan opgetekend, hebben veel van deze overleveringen betrekking op de heilige oorlog. Voorbeelden''Jihad'' Erdmute Klein en Robert D. Kaplan, Uitg. Byblos Amsterdam (2005), ISBN 90-5847-330-9, pag. 183-184: *Jihad is uw plicht onder iedere heerser, of hij godvruchtig is of goddeloos. *Een dag en een nacht strijd aan de grens is beter dan een maand vasten en bidden. *Hij die sterft zonder deelgenomen te hebben aan de strijd, sterft zeker in ongeloof. *Leer schieten want de ruimte tussen het doel en de boogschutter is een van de tuinen van het paradijs. *Het paradijs ligt in de schaduw van het zwaard. Naam Jihad is ook een door moslims gebruikte voornaam. Noten Zie ook * Dar al-harb * Verspreiding islam (632-661) * Takfir * Islamisme Categorie:Islam Categorie:Oorlog af:Djihad an:Chihad ar:جهاد bg:Джихад bs:Džihad ca:Gihad ceb:Dyihad cs:Džihád cy:Jihad da:Jihad de:Dschihad el:Τζιχάντ en:Jihad eo:Ĝihado es:Yihad eu:Jihad fa:جهاد fi:Jihad fr:Djihad gl:Xihad gu:જિહાદ he:ג'יהאד hi:जेहाद hr:Džihad hu:Dzsihád ia:Jihad id:Jihad it:Jihad ja:ジハード ko:지하드 ku:Cîhad la:Gihad lt:Džihadas lv:Džihāds ml:ജിഹാദ് ms:Jihad nn:Jihad no:Jihad pl:Dżihad pt:Jihad ro:Jihad ru:Джихад sh:Džihad simple:Jihad sk:Džihád sl:Džihad sr:Џихад sv:Jihad ta:ஜிகாத் te:జిహాద్ th:ญิฮาด tr:Cihad uk:Джихад ur:جہاد zh:圣战 zh-yue:聖戰